1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to wet/dry vacuum cleaners, and, more particularly, to improvements in wet/dry vacuum cleaners.
2. Related Art
Vacuum appliances capable of picking up both wet and dry material, commonly referred to as wet/dry vacuums or wet/dry vacs, are well-known. Wet/dry vacs are often used in workshops and other environments where both wet and dry debris can accumulate.
Wet/dry vacs conventionally consist of a collection tank or canister, sometimes mounted on wheels or casters, and a cover or lid upon which a motor and impeller assembly is mounted. The motor and impeller assembly creates a suction within the canister, such that debris and liquid are drawn into the canister through an air inlet to which a flexible hose can be attached. A filter within the canister prevents incoming debris from escaping from the canister while allowing filtered air to escape. One example of a such a wet/dry vac is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,072.
Wet/dry vacs are commercially available in a variety of sizes and configurations. The capacity i.e., size, of a wet/dry vacuum collection canister, is typically measured in gallons. In many cases, the vacuum collection canister has a round or cylindrical configuration, since such a configuration represents the stablest pressure vessel, capable of withstanding the negative pressure (vacuum) forces that can be generated within a wet/dry vac.